The prince and the gypsy
by HatTree
Summary: A/U fic featuring Sano and Kaoru. A somewhat fairytale. Romance Humor and Fantasy. R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin are not mine. I'm just having some fun with them in this wacko mind of mine. 

Authors Notes: I felt there wasn't enough Sano and Kaoru stories out there. I also felt that most Sano and Kaoru stories out there are the same. Continuations of the series where Sano comforts Kaoru and ends up falling in love with her. So here's an alternate universe fic about them. O yea.. Kenshin may not even appear in this fic. Ducking flying objects. That's just a maybe. Just please read and review. Comments and criticism welcome. 

Chapter One

"How many times to I have to tell you? I am NOT getting married to that... that.. that Megumi! I don't care what you do to me- I refuse!" And with that Sano stormed out of the room. Or at least tried to-

"Sano." Damn. His father had that way with stopping people in their tracks and making them listen to him just with a single word. Sano stopped. "You WILL marry Megumi in a fortnight. And that. Is that." His father was both stubborn and menacing. But so was he, and Sano was determined not to marry that priss Megumi. Sano braced himself before turning around to face his father a million angry words ready to spill off his tongue.

"Now, Saitou. We did throw this on Sano quite suddenly. Perhaps we needn't be quite so harsh." Thanking God for his wonderful mother, Sano looked hopefully at his father, his anger slowly calming down. Saitou's stone face began to soften at his wife's calm, gentle voice. 

"He must learn responsibility Tokio. He is my heir and he will do as I see fit. He WILL obey me. He WILL marry in a fortnight to pass on the family line. We are not young anymore. And we cannot simply wait for a headstrong teenager. His marriage to Megumi is necessary." Saitou remained unmoving.

"Yes dear, but perhaps he should be able to choose his own bride?"

"No. I have approved Megumi. It is for the best."

"But what about our son's happiness Saitou? What if you had listened to your parents and instead of me, marrie-"

"Enough." Saitou shuddered at what Tokio was about to say. "Don't remind me of her Tokio. But perhaps your right. Perhaps arranged marriages aren't the best. Very well son." Saitou turned his stern face back to Sano's, who was watching the exchane between his parents with interest and amusement. His father. Feared by many. Stern and stubborn and menacing and cruel was like putty in his mother's hands. He smirked. "You have a fortnight to choose a bride on your own. On the 14th night, you will bring you bride of choice to us for approval. If, 2 weeks from now- you still have not chosen- you WILL marry Megumi. Agreed?" Sano leaped in the air with a cry of delight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He raced out of the room chanting, "NO MEGUMI! NO MEGUMI!"

Once he was gone, Saitou turned back to his wife. "What do you think Tokio?"

Tokio smiled warmly at her husband's worried face. "Don't worry Saitou. He'll grow up to be a great king. Just like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. 

Chapter Two

Two young gypsies walked through the crowd in the capital city of Gaira. One, a girl with long black wavy hair that spilled over her back. Her blue eyes shone with freedom and joy. Her companion a young man, with shaggy dark hair. His dark brown eyes were more dangerous and guarded than that of his companion. A scimitar hung from his low belt. Both were dressed in baggy loose clothes, in hoop earrings and bandanas. People stopped to stare at them as they walked through the streets. It wasn't that they never saw gypsies in the city before. It was because the pair were surrounded by a feeling of mystery and freedom. For upon both of their faces was a smile.

"OOF!" A spiky haired boy about 10 years old ran banged straight into Kaoru knocking her off balance, only to be caught by Soujiro. 

"Watch your step Kaoru," Soujiro teased his constant smile on his face. 

"WHY THAT LITTLE PUNK!" A stream of profanities streamed from her mouth, she fumbled among her clothes. "He stole my purse!!" With a scream she took off after him. Behind her, Soujiro sighed. _Here we go again_ he thought. Being Kaoru's best friend had its short comings. With another sigh, he began to chase after them, but not before noticing Kaoru's money purse on the ground. Kaoru _could_ be thickheaded at times. It must have fallen out when the boy knocked into her. _oh boy_ he thought. _We're gonna have quite a mess on our hands if Kaoru gets her hands on him. _With that thought in mind, he raced off after them, in an attempt to get to his friend in time to prevent trouble. His smile played on his face. 

~

But it was too late. Kaoru had caught the spiky haired culprit.

"HAH! GOTCHA!" Kaoru cried triumphantly as she pounced on the boy, arms wrapped firmly around his ankles causing him to trip. "Give me back my purse you little punk!" The crowds parted to watch as the two began to fight.

"Get off of me you hag! I don't have you stupid purse," without even looking at her, he began to kick at her arms. Still holding onto his ankles, Kaoru was shocked. He called her a hag. HER! A HAG! 

"AUUGH!!" a roar erupted from her throat. "I'll get you for that!!" She got up, hand on the boy's collar, raising him into the air, he continued to squirm and kick as she did so. "Ow! Ow!" 

"Get offa me hag!" He kicked at her while in the air. "They're gonna catch me now!" In the distance he saw soldiers calling out his name, searching for him. _ARGH! This stupid hag! Fine.. let's do it another way. _

Kaoru blinked in surprise as the little boy stopped kicking her and began to cry. "Er? Are you okay little boy?" Her grip on the boy loosened. Sensing her hold on him relax, the boy immediately kicked her hard and scrambled out of her grip.

"HAH! You ugly old hag! That'll teach you to mess with Yahiko!" He turned around to run only to run head on into Soujiro, who was smiling down at him pleasantly. 

"Kaoru, I believe you owe this little boy an apology." Soujiro smiled at his friend. He blinked in surprise as the two of them exploded at him.

"APOLOGIZE? TO HIM? DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO ME? SOU-CHAN?!?!?"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!!! I'M PRINCE YAHIKO OF THE KINGDOM OF GAIRA!! HOW DARE YOU!!! AUGH! I'LL GET YOU!!"

Soujiro proceeded in getting beat up by Kaoru and Yahiko. The crowd around them oohed at Yahiko's declaration of royalty and aahed at the fight. In a matter of minutes the three of them were exhausted and just lay sprawled out on the floor. Kaoru and Yahiko exchanging occasional insults. And a dazed smile on Soujiro's face as stars swirled above his head. 

"Hag."

"Obnoxious."

"Ugly."

"little Boy."

Soon the crowd grew tired of this and went back to their work. And as they lay there exhausted from their efforts, Kaoru suddenly saw a shadow fall across her face. She sighed contentedly at the shade. But when she opened her eyes she was far from happy. A cold hard face was staring down at them. Behind him she saw a troop of royal soldiers. _Oh boy _she thought. She turned towards her companions and saw that Soujiro had taken a defensive fighting stance against the newcomers and that Yahiko was glaring defiantly at the leader of the soldiers. Suddenly feeling stupid, she too jumped up and took a stance next to Soujiro.

"Captain Enishi," she heard Yahiko snarl. 

"Your highness," was the cold reply. _So the little punk wasn't bluffing_ Kaoru thought in wonder. _He really is a prince... Wow... who would've thought?_ Back to the present, she realized Enishi had turned his cold eyes to her and Soujiro.

"We'll take it from here. Thank you for detaining Yahiko. Now get out here before I change my mind and charge you for the kidnapping of our young prince here." 

Soujiro looked at Kaoru and smiled questioningly. She looked at him and then at Yahiko. She was shocked at what she saw there. Beneath his defiant obnoxious face, she saw tears of defeat and frustration. He seemed lonely and trapped. She nudged Soujiro to show him what she saw. He smiled in acknowledgement before turning back to Captain Enishi and stating simply. "We'd like to accompany Prince Yahiko back to the castle."

Yahiko looked up at them in surprise. Kaoru smiled at him reassuringly. Captain Enishi exploded with anger. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. You will leave right now, either that or accompany the prince back in chains." He gave the two his most menacing glare.

But Soujiro and Kaoru simply smiled pleasantly back at him. Yahiko suddenly interrupted. "No Captain. You will do no such thing. I am a prince of Gaira, and I say you will do no such thing. You will allow these two to accompany me back to the castle. They will be my responsibility."

With that Enishi stalked off, "As you say sire." He motioned for 4 soldiers to walk with 3 back to the castle while he walked off into crowd with the rest of his troops. As soon as he walked off, Kaoru burst into laughter. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG. THAT is just about the FUNNIEST thing I have ever heard. AHAHAHAHA!" Soujiro looked at Kaoru a faint hint of amusement on his smiling face. They continued to walk between the four soldiers escorting them back to the castle.

"What?" Yahiko demanded of her. "What are you laughing at?" But Kaoru just ignored him and fell into another fit of laughter. "UGLY OLD HAG!! What are you laughing at?" With that Kaoru stopped laughing to glare at him. 

"Don't call me ugly. Don't call me old. And don't call me hag." She glared seriously at him, then burst out laughing again. "It's just that- 'I am the prince of Gaira. You will do no such thing. You will do no such thing. I will take responsibility for them..'" Soujiro chuckled and Yahiko fumed at her very good imitation of Yahiko. "HAHAHAHA! Responsibility and authority. YOU!! AHAHAHAH!" 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yahiko turned red as he yelled. "I should have let him throw you two in jail. In fact," his eyes gleamed wickedly. "I still can." He turned to look at their reaction to that. And he was shocked at what he saw. For the first time he saw Kaoru and Soujiro for who they were. Before he had been too busy bickering with Kaoru to notice anything about her, and Soujiro was too quiet for him to notice him with the noisy Kaoru around. But as he turned around, expecting them to be frightened at his threat, he saw the free magnificence of their gypsy lives. He Yahiko had known they were gypsies, and he looked down on them for that. But now, when he saw them, he admired them. They were beautiful, and dangerous.... how he wished he could be like them.. but it was impossible. He was trapped by his father, by his position, by his home... he knew his brother felt the same way. Trapped and lonely. Oh how he wished he could be like them... free..

"Yahiko? Little highness? I think he's fainted Soujiro.." Yahiko suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. 

"I HAVE NOT!! AND I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Ok ok.. no need to scream... little highness.." Kaoru grinned slyly. She was beginning to like this little boy. Soujiro smiled at his friends antics. Suddenly he spun around with incredible speed, scimitar drawn, senses alert. Someone was watching them.. he smiled.

Author's Notes: Wow.. this seems like its a long chapter... seems. Well R & R! Sano's coming next chapter. I love Yahiko! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What is it Soujiro?" Kaoru noticed his tenseness. The feeling that someone was watching them went away. 

"It's nothing Kaoru. Just my imagination getting away with me. Let's keep going." 

"My body is a temple, my body is a temple.." Kaoru sang happily as she walked between Yahiko and Soujiro towards the palace. "Sing with me Soujiro!" She smiled knowing he wouldn't. But she knew why. He just smiled at her, while on her other side, Yahiko stared at her strangely. 

__

What a strange girl. he thought and she continued to sing, her beautiful voice and strange song coarsing through the streets. "My body is a temple! My body is a temple!" Kaoru began to dance around with joy and as she did, her jewelry jingled like a chorus of little children singing along with her in her joy. The soldiers turned to look at her embarrassed by the commotion she was causing. But she only winked at them and continued to sing.

__

At least one of us can be carefree. Soujiro thought as he began to contemplate the young boy they were accompanying. Prince Yahiko. He was glad that the Prince and Kaoru had finally stopped bickering. _I wonder what will happen once we reach the palace. I bet Kaoru didn't even think about it. She's too spontaneous sometimes, never thinking. But I guess that's what I'm here for. It's the least I can do for her for showing me the road to freedom and happiness. _His smile grew wistful. 

"We're here! You can stop singing now ugly." 

"My body is a templ- So we are! Wow...." Kaoru's eyes opened in wonderment as she looked up at the palace.

Soujiro couldn't help but sense a feeling of dread as he saw palace. For a second the smile disappeared off his face. But only for a second.

"What're you staring at hag? It's just a castle. You look like you've never seen one before." Yahiko drawled. "OW! THAT HURT!" he cried out as Kaoru hit him over the head. 

"I haven't brat." She stopped at the palace gate. 

"Well I guess you're gonna stay the night..." Yahiko said rudely. 

"No.." Kaoru smiled at him. "I don't think so. I couldn't stay within walls for an entire night. We're just walking you home. We'll be going now. Goodbye your highness."

Soujiro gawked at her. So she did think it out. And what was this? She was being polite to the little brat that she spent the past half hour bickering with? Kaoru flashed him a smile as they turned to leave. They both missed the look of disappointment on Yahiko's face. They walked off leaving him in the care of the soldiers who immediately escorted him to the throne room. He sighed. 

~

Sano walked into the busy bar, a brilliant smile upon his face. The girls swooned at him and the men stared in admiration. He was a prince, and usually prince's didn't just waltz into notorious pubs nonchalantly like they owned the place, but for Sano it was different. He grew up on the streets. It was his home. 

"Oy, Hishiro! A round on me! I'm in a great mood today!" The people in the pub cheered. 

"So what's up Sano? What's the great news? Finally getting married to that girl Megumi?"

The gruff bartender punched him in the shoulder playfully. 

"That bitch? You know better Shiro." Sano took a swig out of his mug. "Father king released his hold on me and the Megumi. I got a fortnight to pick out a WOMAN!" The house erupted in hoots and hollers. The girls began to blink their eyelashes at the young prince, he winked back at them taking it all in stride. "So I'm gonna be QUITE the busy man these days Shiro. Hey say.. pudgy.. you getting pudgy lately Shiro.." 

"So you are Sano my man, so you are." Shiro looked at the handsome young man in front of him. _It's hard to imagine that this is the scrawny runt that I took in so many years ago when he and his brother were left orphans. I still remember that fateful day 7 years ago, when he and Yahiko were caught stealing the King Saitou's apples. _The burly bartender laughed to himself. _Who would have thought cold stone-faced Saitou had a heart. I shore didn't. When that royal messenger came and told me that the two boys were adopted by the royal family I bust out laughing... til I realized they were serious. Heh. Sano's got fight in him. The people love him, he can after all kick every single one of their butts. Thanks to me. _Shiro thought proudly. _I taught him how to fight all those years ago. But Sano's also got this crazy side of him when he loses control. He lives for fun. Heh. He's gonna need some serious help before he can be crowned king. But what can I do? I only raised the kid. _

"Pudge! You feeling ok? You look a little out of it... Pudge?" Sano's drunken voice jogged Shiro back into the present. 

"What is it rooster boy? I'm fine!"

"EY! Watch who your talking to. Crowned prince of this great country."

"Yea.. crowned rooster.." the pub exploded in laughter.

"Better rooster than pudgeball Shiro! See yall later. Nites..." Sano slurred, walking drunkenly out of the pub. 

Shiro sighed. "I'll take him back to the palace. Bob, watch things here for now wouldya?" He raced out after Sano, taking his arm, and led him singing, and drunk back to the palace.

Author's Notes: I don't know where my head was on this one. It was kinda fun to write though. I was listening to the radio when I wrote it. Kaoru's song is one of those Don't Smoke original song things that they play. I might go back and change this later. so please R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
